


Absolution

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Pegging, Riding Crop, Tragédie, Whipping, cravache, douleur, drame, gode-ceinture, requested rape, viol sur demande
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irène doit la vie à Sherlock. Ce dernier lui demande en retour une faveur un peu spéciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/534513) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 



> Excuse-moi... je ne parle pas francais...  
> Sorry... my french is not very good. This is the transaltion of my german fanfic "Absolution". Translated by the wonderful "Lena" - you can find her profile on fanfiction.net:  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3421164/Chasey-Fan
> 
> Thank you - vielen Dank - merci beaucoup!
> 
> Please feel free to comment... but keep in mind, that I won't be able to reply in french due to my limited ability in this language.

Tags: Drame, Tragédie, Viol sur demande, Dark, Douleur, Gode-ceinture, Cravache

 

Irène doit la vie à Sherlock. Ce dernier lui demande en retour une faveur un peu spéciale.

 

Titre : Absolution

Fandom : Sherlock (BBC)

Auteur : lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)

Couples : Sherlock/Irène, Sherlock/John (implicite)

Catégorie : NC-17

Résumé : Irène doit la vie à Sherlock. Ce dernier lui demande en retour une faveur un peu spéciale.

Type : dark, sexe, drame, hurt/comfort

Note de l’auteur : on ne devrait pas lire de fanfics (dans un tout autre fandom) dans lesquelles les femmes utilisent un gode-ceinture sur des hommes. Ça ne sert qu’à donner des idées stupides, surtout juste avant de regarder Scandale à Buckingham. Une fois de plus, ce n’est pas une histoire réconfortante, mais il fallait que je l’écrive. Dans cette histoire figure aussi une cravache, en plus du gode-ceinture, le SM sera donc très présent. Au fait, Irène est de la partie. Rien de bien surprenant, n’est-ce pas ?

Par ailleurs, je les fais se tutoyer. Il me semblait que c’était plus approprié dans cette situation et pour cette histoire.

Avertissement : rien ne m’appartient. Je ne gagne rien, je n’écris que pour le plaisir. Sherlock Holmes appartient à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La série Sherlock de la BBC appartient à la BBC, Moffat et Gatiss.

Traduction : [Lena](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3421164/) aidée par la merveilleuse [Ariana](http://ariana-paris.livejournal.com/)

 

 

** Absolution **

 

 

Quelques heures après avoir été sauvée par Sherlock Holmes d’une décapitation certaine, Irène Adler, uniquement vêtue d’un luxueux peignoir blanc, sortit de la salle de bain de sa chambre d’hôtel, un établissement de premier choix où le détective avait réservé. Elle ne s’était guère étonnée de ce sens de l’anticipation très sherlockien au demeurant. Cependant, elle avait été agréablement surprise par le standing de l’endroit.

 

 

L’hôtel était suffisamment éloigné du lieu où avait été prévue son exécution pour qu’Irène retrouve rapidement ses esprits. Dès le lendemain, après une nuit de sommeil réparateur, elle se trouverait à l’autre bout du monde, occupée à intriguer et semer le trouble – en ne perdant jamais de vue son propre intérêt.

 

Son regard s’arrêta sur l’homme aux boucles brunes assis en tailleur sur l’immense lit double, lui aussi vêtu d’un peignoir d’hôtel.

 

Elle fut surprise de voir Sherlock encore là. Alors qu’elle était dans la salle de bain, elle n’avait entendu aucun bruit venant de la chambre. Elle en avait donc conclu qu’il s’était volatilisé aussi discrètement qu’il était arrivé.

 

« Tu es encore là », constata-t-elle en prenant garde à ne pas laisser transparaître son étonnement.

 

 

Sherlock lui jeta un bref regard, mais il ne bougea pas.

« – Je t’ai sauvé la vie, répliqua-t-il calmement.

– Ah, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Oui, je te dois quelque chose... Veux-tu que j’honore ma dette tout de suite ? »

 

Dommage que le paiement de sa dette n’ait rien à voir avec un échange de fluides corporels. Ses yeux glissèrent sans gêne sur son visage (notamment ses pommettes dignes d’adoration) et son corps en majeure partie dissimulé par son peignoir. Vraiment dommage qu’il ne soit pas intéressé. C’était l’un des rares hommes qui, indépendamment des préférences sexuelles d’Irène, auraient pu tout obtenir d’elle. Absolument tout.

 

 

« Ta dette... » Il se leva et s’approcha lentement vers elle. Il s’arrêta juste avant que leurs corps ne se touchent. Il inclina légèrement sa tête vers son oreille et dit à voix basse : « Tu me dois une faveur. »

 

 

Irène étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Cette soudaine proximité l’avait prise de court, d’où une légère accélération de son pouls. En tout cas, elle s’en persuada. C’était simplement l’étonnement, et non les sourdes pulsations annonciatrices du désir.

 

 

« Et à quoi as-tu pensé ? », susurra-t-elle d’un ton délibérément séducteur.

 

 

Il la fixa longuement d’un air calme et pensif. Semblant avoir pesé le pour et le contre et pris une décision, il se retourna et glissa la main sous le lit pour en retirer une mallette.

 

Irène s’en voulut de ne pas savoir comment la mallette était arrivée là. Sherlock avait-il vraiment planifié les choses à ce point ?

 

Il posa la mallette sur le lit, l’ouvrit et en sortit deux objets avant de revenir vers Irène.

 

 

Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils. Ces objets lui étaient très familiers : un gode-ceinture et une cravache d’équitation.

Il avait désormais toute son attention.

 

Elle lui prit la cravache des mains.

« Tu veux que je les utilise... _sur toi ?_  » Elle fit glisser la cravache sur sa paume. Le manche était agréable en main et le cuir légèrement rembourré de la claquette était doux et chaud au toucher. Elle savait que cette cravache spéciale pouvait faire terriblement mal, mais elle n’entamait pas la peau aussi facilement et ne laissait pas de stries sanglantes comme le ferait une canne.

Un choix astucieux, mais également intéressant.

 

 

Il s’humecta les lèvres. Soudainement, il sembla mal assuré, presque nerveux, mais toujours fermement décidé. Il hocha la tête.

 

 

« – Pour m’avoir sauvé la vie ? », demanda-t-elle.

– Oui », répondit-il, le souffle court.

 

Irène sourit. Cette soirée prenant un tour décidément très intéressant.

 

« – D’accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Dis-moi seulement comment tu veux que ça se passe.

– Il faut vraiment que tu poses la question ?, lança-t-il, narquois. Devine donc. Tu as trois essais. »

 

 

Elle lui jeta un sourire séducteur et prit le gode-ceinture.

 

« D’abord la cravache, puis le sexe. La douleur avant le plaisir. »

 

Un mince sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Sherlock. Il secoua la tête.

 

« Non, d’abord le plaisir. »

 

 

« C’est... inhabituel », remarqua-t-elle, hésitante, avant de comprendre soudainement, comme si ses yeux avaient été obscurcis par un voile qui venait de se déchirer. Elle le regarda et elle _comprit_. « Le plaisir que tu crois qu’ _il_ ne te donnera jamais et la douleur pour te punir d’oser même _le_ désirer. »

 

 

Sherlock resta muet, mais le brusque désespoir visible dans son regard vide suffit à confirmer son hypothèse. Elle avait vu juste. Instinctivement, elle tendit la main vers sa joue, mais avant qu’elle puisse le toucher, il baissa la tête.

 

 

« Non... », murmura-t-il, son intonation rappelait plus une supplication qu’un ordre donné sur un ton cassant. « Je n’ai pas besoin... Je ne _veux_ pas de ta pitié. »

 

_« Non_ , pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret. _Ce que tu veux de moi, c’est l’_ absolution _. »_

 

* * *

_« Comment veux-tu ton plaisir ? Doux et tendre ou bien sauvage et brutal ? »_

_Sherlock avait laissé échapper un bref éclat de rire sans joie._

_« Tu le connais. Tu sais comment faire. »_

_« Doucement et tendrement, donc. Tendrement à en mourir. »_

_Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête et fit glisser son peignoir d’un haussement d’épaules nonchalant. Dessous, il était entièrement nu._

 

 

Elle attacha les lanières de cuir du gode-ceinture autour de ses hanches et lui intima de prendre le faux pénis en bouche et de le caresser avec la langue. Il s’exécuta sans hésitation, mais garda les yeux fermés.

 

Elle savait parfaitement à qui Sherlock imaginait prodiguer ses attentions. Qui il voyait dans sa tête et le sexe de qui il imaginait glisser sur sa langue.

 

Elle ressentit une vague de tendresse au plus profond de son être qui la retint d’anéantir le fantasme de Sherlock. Elle parla peu et lorsqu’elle le fit, elle prit délibérément une voix plus grave. Elle lui chuchota d’obscurs mots d’encouragement, complimenta sa beauté et son habileté.

 

 

Devant le spectacle qui s’offrait à elle – Sherlock agenouillé, ses lèvres pleines autour de l’appendice de plastique, l’arc de Cupidon encore bien visible, la salive qui s’accumulait aux commissures et coulait lentement sur son menton, la teinte rosée de ses joues habituellement si pâles –, Irène ressentit un frisson familier dans le bas-ventre, le premier signe du désir. Seigneur, il était tout simplement magnifique. Si passionné, si docile, si soumis.

 

Quand enfin elle lui fit signe de regagner le lit, il se positionna à quatre pattes, détournant le regard. Elle en fut légèrement froissée, mais elle avait donné son accord à tout ce qu’il avait demandé d’elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir, mais s’immerger dans son fantasme. Il fallait qu’elle l’accepte.

 

Elle le prépara avec soin, le pénétra délicatement avec ses doigts enduits du lubrifiant qu’elle avait aussi trouvé dans la mallette. Pendant tout ce temps, elle lui chuchota des mots doux à l’oreille, des mots que _lui_ aussi aurait prononcés dans cette situation.

Sherlock était tout simplement ravissant, si sensible, si réceptif...

 

Ses testicules alourdis de désir étaient visibles entre ses jambes largement écartées. Tant de vulnérabilité, c’était tentant, mais elle ne lui infligea aucune tape, aucun coup. Pas encore. Pas maintenant. Elle se contenta de caresser tendrement les bourses. Son sexe était déjà tendu, le gland luisant de plaisir. Une tentation de plus. Là encore, elle se retint.

 

 

Une fois qu’il fut entièrement décontracté et qu’il commença à rouler des hanches pour que les doigts d’Irène s’enfoncent en lui encore plus profondément, elle le pénétra à l’aide du gode. Elle entama un rythme lent et doux. Il ne laissa échapper qu’un gémissement ou un soupir de temps à autre, mais son corps resta détendu et il sembla prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Elle glissa enfin la main sur son membre et quelques va-et-vient suffirent pour le faire jouir, répendant sa semence sur les draps.

 

« John... », gémit-il tout bas.

* * *

 

_« – Comment veux-tu ta punition ? », avait-elle demandé._

_– Brutale et soudaine. Ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Fais... Fais-moi mal. »_

_Elle avait tapoté la cravache dans sa paume._

_« – Pendant combien de temps ? Et combien de coups veux-tu recevoir ?_

_– Peu importe. Frappe-moi jusqu’à ce que tu penses que cela suffit et donne m’en vingt de plus. Sur les fesses et les cuisses._

_– Comme tu veux. »_

 

Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit, exactement comme il l’avait demandé. La pièce résonnait encore de ses gémissements de plaisir que le premier coup de cravache s’abattait sur ses reins.

 

Pendant un quart d’heure, il subit les coups sans un bruit. Chaque claquement de la cravache sur sa peau s’accompagnait d’un halètement étouffé.

 

 

Irène fut conquise par sa faculté à prendre les coups et à supporter la douleur. Elle n’en attendait pas moins. Cependant, son endurance à elle fut aussi mise à rude épreuve. Elle avait certes l’habitude de manier le fouet et d’autres instruments de correction, mais elle avait un peu perdu la main au cours des dernières semaines et elle espérait pouvoir lui procurer la douleur souhaitée avant que son propre bras ne la fasse souffrir.

 

 

Peu à peu, le corps et l’esprit de Sherlock cédèrent. La puissance de l’assaut était telle qu’il ne put l’ignorer plus longtemps. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et se dérober. Le mouvement était instinctif et minime, mais indéniable. Irène laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ce serait bientôt fini.

 

 

Les frissons gagnèrent les épaules et les bras de Sherlock. Sa peau luisait de transpiration et son dos se crispait par à-coups. Ses lèvres laissèrent enfin échapper les cris de douleur qu’il ne pouvait plus contenir. Au premier sanglot, Irène fit une courte pause et lui infligea les vingt derniers coups qu’il avait demandés.

 

 

Ensuite, presque soulagée, elle jeta la cravache au sol. Elle n’en avait tiré aucun plaisir. Elle-même ne comprenait guère pourquoi. Normalement, elle aimait frapper ses clients, les corriger, les punir. Elle ressentait une poussée d’adrénaline aussi forte que celle de ses victimes consentantes.

 

 

Pourquoi avec Sherlock, avait-elle perçu cela comme une corvée ? Avec lui précisément ? Elle rêvait depuis des mois qu’il se livre à elle. Et maintenant qu’il l’avait fait, qu’il avait même demandé à ce qu’elle le corrige, elle n’avait pu s’en délecter.

 

Irène s’en voulut, mais c’était une bonne chose. Cette frustration jetait de l’huile sur le feu de sa colère, attisait les braises de la fureur qu’elle allait exprimer sur-le-champ.

* * *

 

_« – Et après… » Il s’était mordu la lèvre et avait détourné les yeux. « Une fois que tu auras fini avec la cravache… Viole-moi. »_

_– Quoi ? »_

_– Tu m’as très bien entendu ! », avait-il rétorqué. Il avait relevé la tête, croisé le regard d’Irène et l’avait fixée sans ciller. Une lueur troublante avait scintillé dans les profondeurs de ses pupilles dilatées. « Viole-moi. Force-moi. Rabaisse-moi. Souille-moi. Fais-moi jouir encore...mais cette fois... sans désir. Sans plaisir. Fais... » Il s’était interrompu, puis avait murmuré : « Fais en sorte que je me sente sale... dévalorisé... indigne... »_

 

 

_Elle l’avait dévisagé un moment._

_« Je comprends », avait-elle dit finalement. Bon Dieu comme elle comprenait. Il voulait se sentir dévalorisé et indigne pour qu’il ne soit jamais tenté de céder aux sentiments qu’il éprouvait envers **lui**. Il fallait qu’il se sente sali pour qu’ **il** lui reste à jamais inaccessible. Il fallait qu’il devienne un homme marqué d’une tare...indigne de l’amour du bon docteur...indigne du soldat qu’il vénérait._

 

 

Désormais, elle se réjouissait de sa colère et de sa fureur. Elle se doutait que sinon elle n’aurait pas été capable d’accéder à sa demande. Les scénarios de viol n’avaient rien de nouveau pour elle. Ses clients le lui demandaient régulièrement. Elle savait aussi apprécier ces séances, le sentiment de pouvoir que lui conférait ce jeu de rôle l’enivrait toujours. Mais avec lui, c’était différent.

 

Pourquoi donc tout était-il différent avec lui ?

 

Pour lui, ce n’était pas un jeu.

 

Il n’en retirerait aucun plaisir, contrairement aux clients d’Irène.

 

Il ne voulait pas être réconforté après, ni consolé, ni doucement ramené à la réalité.

 

Il voulait la souffrance pure pour expier ses prétendus péchés.

 

Irène observa son postérieur rougi et les marques sombres sur ses cuisses. Il était avachi sur le lit, mais ses jambes étaient encore largement écartées. Difficile de dire si c’était voulu ou si c’était parce que ses muscles ne lui répondaient plus.

 

Elle hésita.

 

Elle se sentait tiraillée. Il voulait que cela se passe ainsi... Elle avait une obligation envers lui. Elle lui devait la vie et tel était le prix qu’il avait exigé. Il lui en coûta énormément de réprimer tout élan de faiblesse. Elle savait cependant que si elle n’agissait pas maintenant, si elle hésitait encore, elle ne serait plus capable d’honorer sa dette.

 

Quel qu'en soit le prix, elle ne voulait plus rien devoir à Sherlock.

 

 

« Relève-toi, sale traînée ! », aboya-t-elle. Sans joie, elle le vit tressaillir et essayer de s’agenouiller.

« Plus vite que ça ! » s’exclama-t-elle avant de saisir les hanches de Sherlock et de le pénétrer brutalement.

 

Elle n’oublierait pas de si tôt le premier cri qu’il poussa et les sanglots plaintifs qui s’ensuivirent.

* * *

Après lui avoir arraché un deuxième orgasme forcé et douloureux, Irène reprit la cravache. Elle ne s’arrêta que quand il fut réduit en sanglots, le corps secoué de hoquets, les joues baignées de larmes.

Elle l’agrippa par l’épaule sans ménagement, le retourna sur le dos et lui cracha au visage.

Il ne broncha pas, comme il avait supporté avec une certaine forme de dignité détachée tout ce qu’elle lui avait imposé jusque-là. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne s’était jamais vraiment dérobé, il n’avait ni supplié, ni lutté.

 

Comme elle ne souhaitait pas qu’il remarque les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, elle se détourna de lui. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi éprouvait-elle tant de regrets à son égard ? Pourquoi le plaignait-elle autant ? C’était pourtant son souhait. C’était lui qui avait demandé, presque ordonné qu’elle lui inflige ces sévices. En colère contre elle-même, elle s’essuya les joues et se retourna.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous encore là, salope ?, siffla-t-elle. T’en veux encore ? Fous le camp tout de suite ! Je t’ai assez vu. Tu me dégoûtes. Rhabille-toi et pars. » Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre : « J’oubliais... Pas de douche pour toi. Pas d’eau. Pas de savon pendant les prochaines 24 heures. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu n’es qu’un tas de merde. Sale. Répugnant. Bon à rien ! » Elle le vit fermer les yeux et déglutir péniblement. Il émit un son : un gémissement ? Un sanglot peut-être ?

 

« Regarde-toi !, ricana-t-elle. Tu n’es qu’une sale petite traînée. » Jamais encore, elle n’avait eu autant de mal à prononcer de tels mots. Elle les sentait brûler sa langue, comme de l’acide.

 

« Sale... Indigne... », répéta-t-il la voix faible, enrouée par les cris et les sanglots. Toujours sur le dos, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

 

Elle discernait clairement le tremblement qui l’ agitait. N’y tenant plus, elle détourna le regard. Quelques instants après, elle l’entendit bouger. Elle le scruta par-dessus son épaule.

Assis sur le lit, hagard, il semblait complètement dévasté. Les barrières, qui d’ordinaire le rendaient inatteignable, intouchable, s’étaient écroulées. Pour une fois, il se montrait totalement sans défense. La honte était peinte sur son visage. Elle savait qu’il avait honte de son désir, de son besoin d’être aimé, apprécié et entouré. Son rictus d’amertume reflétait la certitude que ses rêves ne seraient jamais réalisés. Pourtant, il s’en dégageait une sorte d’acceptation... et une tristesse indicible qui lui brisa presque le cœur.

 

« Merci », fit-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

 

Ce fut au tour d’Irène de secouer la tête. Elle ne voulait pas de ses remerciements qui lui étaient insupportables.

Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

 

Chaque vêtement enfilé était une barrière relevée, un morceau d’armure endossé. Quand il eut terminé, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l’homme effondré qu’il avait été encore quelques instants auparavant. Tous ses mécanismes de protection étaient rétablis, comme si de rien n’était. Son visage et son expression étaient redevenus impénétrables.

 

Pourtant, quand Sherlock croisa à nouveau son regard, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle y vit cette tristesse incommensurable.

 

« Merci, répéta-t-il. Je te fais confiance pour que ceci reste un secret. »

 

C’était une promesse, une menace, une prière. Avant même qu’Irène ne puisse réagir, la porte s’était refermée derrière lui. Il était parti.

 

Elle fixa la porte pendant un long moment. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas les larmes qui lui piquèrent les yeux.

 

Quel monde de fous !

 

Un monde dans lequel l’un des hommes les plus brillants qu’elle ait jamais rencontrés se sentait indigne.

 

Indigne de prétendre à quelque chose d’aussi simple que l’ _amour_.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
